


It’s the least I can do for you

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But Seungmin isn't ready yet, Friends With Benefits, Jeongin loves Seungmin, M/M, Sad Fuck, Seungmin loves him too, kim seungmin - Freeform, kind of sad, sad sex, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Over the past weeks and even during their weekly hook-ups, Jeongin has found himself admiring the older and missing him more than he should. He would await Friday nights for him to meet Seungmin and despite the older only wanting to fill his ass, Jeongin was happy to spend time with him before the fucking happens.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	It’s the least I can do for you

**Author's Note:**

> ✨ THIS IS ALSO IN TWITTER ✨
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments <3  
> Don't forget to share as well~

Jeongin sobbed into the pillow from pain and pleasure. No, not pain from getting railed in the ass by Seungmin, but because he knew he was nothing else but a booty call for the older. Seungmin moans into his ear before leaving harsh bites on his back, hands planted on the bed as Jeongin’s lower body gets pushed down from how hard the other was thrusting into him. Jeongin gasped, tears staining the pillow and his cheeks. He usually cries from how good it feels, but this time it’s different. Over the past weeks and even during their weekly hook-ups, Jeongin has found himself admiring the older and missing him more than he should.

He would await Friday nights for him to meet Seungmin and despite the older only wanting to fill his ass, Jeongin was happy to spend time with him before the fucking happens. They’re good friends after all. But then he realized that the older might not want to change their agreement, which was why it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his emotions in check during their session. He tilts his head up to turn to the side and catch Seungmin’s lips, he struggled a bit. However, Seungmin knew what he was asking for and kissed him, no love or care, just teeth, tongue, and drool and Jeongin takes it, he takes anything and everything he gets from the older. 

Seungmin didn’t mind the saltiness he tasted from the other, used to him crying because of pleasure. Jeongin moans into their kiss when Seungmin goes deeper, hitting his spot. “Right there..” Jeongin moans out, lying on the bed again, his sweaty chest hitting the white comforter and cock rubbing against it. He gripped the sheets and his eyes closed, the feeling of the older’s cock in him felt too good. “Please.. More..” Jeongin whined out, moving his hips to meet Seungmin’s. Seungmin grabs his hips, pulling his body towards him as he thrusts into Jeongin’s hole. The younger placed his hands on the bed to be stable even though his body was rocking back and forth from the force.

Seungmin tugs on his hair with the other while he slapped Jeongin’s ass, spreading it with one hand. Jeongin cries out, jaw dropping and the sounds he was letting out was so dirty compared to how sad he was feeling. Seungmin smirks as he looks down at his cock sliding in and out of the other’s hole. “You’re taking me so well..” He moans out, bending forward and reaching around to tug on Jeongin’s leaking cock. “So good for me..” He adds, biting into Jeongin’s neck and the younger whined, back arching as he feels pleasure on both sides. “Only.. for-for you..” Jeongin choked out, elbows giving out and he lays his wet cheek on the bed again. Yes, only for him. He’ll be so good for him in every way. Seungmin groans at that, his hips hitting Jeongin’s ass and the squelching sound of the lube went straight to his cock, making his thrusts sloppier.

He hits Jeongin’s prostate again, finding it quick from how familiar he is with the younger. Jeongin lets out a choked gasp, hands reaching back to try and push him away, not wanting to cum just yet, however, Seungmin took both his wrists, keeping it on his back as he keeps hitting the prostate. Jeongin was crying, gasping, and moaning as he reached his own climax. He felt everything; from the way he felt breathless, Seungmin’s cock drilling into him and abusing his prostate, Seungmin’s hand wrapped around his cock, twisting his wrist and Seungmin’s breath hitting his ear when he moans. “I’m cumming-ah-in or out?” Seungmin asked, burying his face on Jeongin’s neck and Jeongin inhaled deeply. He didn’t need to ask, he always asked Seungmin to cum in him. “I-in.. please..” Jeongin still lets out, breathless.

Seungmin’s thrusts went faster as he nears his climax, hands suddenly gripping the younger’s cock, giving it pressure. Jeongin closed his eyes tightly, letting out a loud moan as he cummed first; on the sheets, his stomach and Seungmin’s hand. His whole body slumps down, but Seungmin was still pulling his hips into his, cumming in him right after, a couple of curses leaving his lips as he finishes off inside Jeongin’s tight whole. Jeongin whines, trying to pull away again from sensitivity but Seungmin kept him in place as he grinds a bit into him before he pulled off. Seungmin goes down and spreads his ass before watching Jeongin’s pretty hole drop out his cum and lube. “Pretty as always..” He says breathless and Jeongin just hummed, closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling because he knew what would be next.

Seungmin always gets up and take a shower before leaving, never for one to do aftercare. So, he was shocked when Seungmin gets up for a few seconds before he feels a slightly damp towel on his ass. Jeongin twists a bit, his body hurting and a few tears spilling out when he opened his eyes. “What are you doing?” He asked and Seungmin smiles at him, cleaning his hole gently and softly. “I always felt.. bad, for leaving you all covered in my cum.” He answered before sighing and spreading his ass more to see it leak more of his cum and Jeongin blushed at this, gulping. “Y-you don’t have to..” He states, but he lays back down on the bed anyway, cheek flushed on the pillow as he watched Seungmin clean him up.

“It’s the least I can do for you..” Seungmin states in a soft voice that Jeongin couldn’t really hear, he was tired, emotionally, and physically. When Seungmin noticed how the younger’s breathing slowed down, he knew he was asleep, and he sighs to himself. “I wish I can tell you how I really feel..” He whispered, smiling sadly at the sleeping boy. “But I’m not ready yet..” He adds, getting up and covering Jeongin’s body with the other half of the comforter that was on the side. “I’m sorry..” He finishes, kissing the other’s head before heading to the shower.


End file.
